What it Leads to
by Deceptigal
Summary: Wade Barrett just wanted one moment alone with Maryse. What happens when that moment comes? WadexMaryse
1. Just talk

Author's Note: I just love Wade and Maryse, so I decided to make a fic about them. So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.

* * *

A Raw episode had just finished. Maryse was on her way to one of the local bars where the other Superstars were to have a little party. The Raw diva had dressed casually; a plain blue fitting top, a pair of skinny jeans and sandals. She actually forgot that there even was a party so she didn't pack anything "dressy" for that occasion.

With her was her good friend Michelle McCool. Off-screen, the two divas got along pretty well. Just like her friend Maryse, Michelle had forgotten all about the party so she was dressed up in something casual as well.

"So, you ready?" Michelle asked as they stopped in front of the bar.

Maryse nodded her head. "Yeah. Just remember, one of us has to be sober enough to drive back to the hotel."

"That or we could just ask someone else to drive us there. It's a party Maryse, let's have some fun!"

"All right, all right. Let's go."

Michelle smiled at her friend and led her inside the bar.

It was already jam-packed with WWE Superstars; the bar was actually closed off that night for the party. Inside, some were already drinking, some started dancing and unfortunately for others, there was a karaoke machine which most wrestlers had already tried out. And some of them weren't that good either.

"Welcome to the party, girls!" They were greeted by a very hyper Miz.

"Hey there, Miz; you know, for someone who just got beaten up pretty badly earlier tonight, you seem to be in a really good mood." Michelle said.

The Raw Superstar shrugged. "Yeah well, I just love parties. Gotta be the best that I can be at them. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it is my turn at the karaoke machine."

"Let's find a booth reeeeaaaallly far away from the karaoke machine okay, Chelle?" Maryse whispered once the Miz was gone.

"No complaints here."

The two were able to find a booth where some of the other divas were. Luckily, there was music playing near them so it covered up Miz's singing of "Accidentally in Love".

"So, Michelle, how's Undertaker- er- I mean- Mark doing? He still injured?" Layla asked once Michelle and Maryse had sat down.

"He's ok. He should be back before Wrestlemania, he wanted to come to the party but I told him to stay put and rest."

"That seems pretty mean, Chelle." Melina said.

"No, it's only proper that he gets some rest. I don't want him getting hurt again."

"Awwww, that's so sweet!" Natalya exclaimed.

"What can I say? I care about the big guy."

"Excuse me girls, but I wanna get a drink before Michelle gets even mushier and blushes like crazy."

"Hey, it can't be helped."

Maryse stood up, smiled at Michelle, and then went to get a drink. But before she even got her drink, she bumped into someone. Maryse looked up and saw the former Nexus leader and now current member of the Corre, Wade Barrett.

The Englishman looked at the diva in front of him then smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you. Just wanted to get away from Miz, one can only take so much of that guy's singing."

"It's all right. I know how you feel."

There was an awkward silence between the two. It was the first time that they ever really spoke to one another outside the WWE. Fortunately, Maryse broke the silence.

"You went up against a LOT of Superstars awhile ago, right? Are you hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm quite all right. Some bruises here and there but I'll live." Wade smiled at Maryse.

"So, the Corre, huh? A force to be reckoned with on Smackdown." Maryse laughed.

"Yes, well, you'll just have to wait and see how tough the Corre really is."

"…Oh, then good luck with that. Maybe you won't get hit by 23 steel chairs again." Maryse winked at the Englishman then giggled again.

Wade smirked. "Well then, I'll see you around, Maryse. Hopefully you won't bump into anyone else."

"Yeah sure. That seems impossible with a bunch of muscular men drinking 'till they can't drink no more."

The two then went their separate ways.

Wade went back to his booth where of Randy Orton, John Morrison, Heath Slater also were. John and Heath were singing along with what Miz was singing but soon gave up when they realized how _awwweeeeful_ the Miz really sounded.

"Well?" Randy asked the Englishman who had just seated himself beside the Viper.

"Well what?" Wade asked.

"Come on, Wade! We saw you with Maryse, you were all smiling and laughing with her. Something up?" Slater said.

The former Nexus leader waved them off. "There is nothing with me and Maryse. That was the first time we actually spoke to one another since I joined RAW."

"But do you LIKE her? That's what we wanna know my friend." John Morrison said as everyone waited for Wade's answer.

"No. She's just a friend, a co-worker. Although…"

Everyone leaned in closer to hear what else their friend had to say.

"Well, back when I was still in FCW, I saw Maryse training there since, we were both in the FCW, you see. I wanted to ask her out a few times but I couldn't really get myself to actually do it."

"And why's that?" Heath asked.

"I'm not sure, really. Afraid she'd say no, maybe."

"Well, now sooner or later you're gonna have to ask her before another guy does." Randy pointed out.

"I know, I know. But come on, there'll be other times when I can talk to her."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Wade." Morrison said then took another sip from his drink.

* * *

Maryse had finally gotten her drink after bumping into a very drunk Sheamus. She should have seen him coming really. Well now, she was seated back at her booth with the other divas.

"Oh, hey Maryse. Got some bad news." Michelle said once Maryse sat down.

"What is it?"

"I gotta go now. I forgot that I have a flight early in the morning and I haven't even packed yet. Is it ok if I take that car we rented and go ahead? I can't miss this flight."

"Let me guess, you're on your way back to see Mark?"

Michelle nodded her head. "That's right."

"Then go ahead. I'll find another way to get to the hotel and I'll meet you there."

The Smackdown diva hugged her friend tight, said thank you, waved goodbye to the others then left the bar.

* * *

The party continued; a few had already left; most were going back to the hotel. The Miz had finally stopped singing and everybody had cheered, though Miz thought it was because of how _awwwweeeesoooome_ he had sung. Others like CM Punk and Alberto went back to the hotel because they didn't want to get such a bad hangover in the morning.

Most of the divas had already left as well. The only ones left were Layla and Maryse. The former already looked sleepy so Maryse insisted that she go ahead with Tamina who was just leaving with Santino and Vladimir.

"You sure, Maryse? I could stay." Layla said then began to yawn.

"Lay, I think you should head back. I'm fine, really. Miz is still here and since he spent most of the night singing, he didn't drink that much which means he could take me to the hotel."

Layla nodded her head, said goodbye then left with the WWE Tag team Champions and Tamina.

Now that all the other divas were gone, Maryse went to sit with some of the other Superstars. She passed by Wade's booth and noticed that there was an empty space beside the Englishman.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit with you guys?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, of course you can. No problem." Wade said.

But just before the former divas champion could sit down, Randy came and sat down.

"Oh, hey there Maryse. How's it goin?" The Viper asked.

"Fine. Just fine. Guess I'll find another booth." Maryse smiled at them then left.

Once she was gone, Wade glared at the Apex Predator who in return, raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Randy innocently asked.

"Maryse was supposed to sit there." Wade said in a very angry voice.

"But this is my seat, Wade. I'm not gonna give it up just so you could be with a girl you can't even ask out."

"I wanted her to sit with me so I _could _talk to her and ask her out."

"Should have given me the heads-up or something. Now let's stop this before I give you the RKO, all right?"

Wade sighed and dropped the whole argument. He took a quick glance at Maryse who was now with Miz, Alex Riley, and Sheamus.

Maryse talked to her friends until she finally got tired. It was really getting late and she still had a flight to catch for an NXT show. She had wanted to wait for Miz so they could both take the car that he had rented but the Superstar wanted to stay a little more…. So he could sing more. The diva opted to go back to the hotel herself. She could get a cab or walk there since it was only a few blocks away. She bid goodbye to her friends then left the party.

* * *

Jo-Mo had noticed Maryse leaving the bar then faced his friends.

"Maryse is leaving and no one's with her. Can anyone see the perfect opportunity? You could ask her out AND offer to take her back to the hotel. It's PERFECT!" he said.

Everyone looked at Wade who in return sighed then, seeing no point in arguing with his friends who actually had a good point, went after Maryse.

She was just about to walk away when Wade called her.

"Maryse! Wait up!"

The former divas champion stopped then faced him.

"Hey, Wade. You need something?"

"Well I was just wondering if-"

"Maryse, good, you're still here." It was the Miz. He went between the two and looked at Maryse.

"I'm going back to the hotel now. Wanna come?" Miz asked.

"I thought you were gonna sing till you lost your voice." Maryse smirked.

"Well that's what I wanted to do. But Sheamus threatened to put me through the table if I sang again and I do NOT want to anger a drunken Sheamus. So now I got nothing else to do."

"All right then. I'll come with you."

Before they left, Maryse faced Wade once more and asked;

"What is it you wanted to say?"

Wade paused for a few moments then answered. "Oh, I just wanted to know if you needed a ride back to the hotel. But I see that you got it covered."

"Well, thanks anyway. I'll be seeing you around." She and Miz waved goodbye then left.

Wade went back in the bar and sat with his friends once more. They were curious about what happened but they kind of new it was bad judging by the expression on the Englishman's face.

It was Randy who spoke up first.

"I'm guessing it didn't go so well, huh?"

"Nope. I didn't even get the chance to ask her out. Miz came and offered her a ride back to the hotel and that was it. She said goodbye then left."

"Sorry, man." Heath said.

"That's all right. I'm sure there will come a time when I can ask her. Just not tonight."

"Well hey, this is a party remember? I see a karaoke machine and no Miz. I say it's our turn to sing!" John said in an effort to lighten up the mood.

Heath nodded his head. "Yeah, that should get your mind off of Maryse. Come on!" The Corre member then went after Jo-Mo who was already picking a song.

"Don't worry, man. I'm sure there will be other times you can talk to her." Randy said then went to the karaoke machine.

Wade thought for a moment about what Randy had said then realized what his friend had said was right. The Englishman stood up then joined the others in singing.

* * *

Author's Note: Like it so far? Review and let me know. Ok, till next chap!


	2. Michelle's Plan

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Miz. I'll see you soon." Maryse said once she and Miz had arrived at the hotel.

"No prob, Maryse. Oh, and just call me Mike all right? You don't have to call me Miz when we're not in the ring."

Maryse smiled. "Whatever you say MIKE."

"That's more like it." With a smile on his face, Mike left Maryse and the two went to their respective hotel rooms.

Inside the Raw diva's hotel room, Michelle, Maryse's roommate, was already sound asleep. Maryse saw the Smackdown diva's bag already packed and the airplane ticket on the desk. She must have been really tired after packing. Maryse didn't want to wake her friend up so she quietly put her pajamas on then after packing her own bag, she went to lie down on the other bed.

"When did you get back?"

Maryse, startled, opened her eyes and looked at Michelle who was now awake.

"What?" Maryse asked.

"I said when did you get back?" Michelle's voice was soft.

"A few minutes ago. Miz, well, Mike rather, brought me here. Wade offered me a ride too but decided not to when Mike came."

This got Michelle's attention. The Smackdown Diva was wide awake now.

"Wait, you mean Wade Barrett? As in, the British Corre leader Wade Barrett?" Michelle asked.

"Well, technically he's not the leader since they're all equals in the Corre but yeah, that's him."

"Oh yeah. Anyways, why would he offer you a ride? I mean, you guys barely know each other."

"Maybe he just wanted to do me a favor. Most had already left by then and the others were just too drunk to drive. I guess Wade thought he was sober enough to help me out by giving me a ride."

Michelle, bringing the blanket closer to her, nodded her head. "Could be, could be. Or maybe there's something else. What if he likes you? When Mike came and offered to bring you back to the hotel, did Wade look depressed or something?"

"I don't remember. Why would he... Chelle, you must really be tired. Just go back to sleep."

"I can't go to sleep when my best friend has a really romantic story going on."

Maryse scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"You asked Mike to take you to the hotel, right?"

"Yes."

"So you asked Mike; but did you ask Wade?"

"…No. But what does that have to do with-"

"It means that he _volunteered_. It's sweet now that I think about it."

"Yes, he volunteered but that doesn't instantly make it a romantic story or whatever you may think it is."

"Fortunately, I have a plan."

"A plan? A plan for what?"

Michelle rolled her eyes as if it was obvious to Maryse as it was to her. "To see if he really _does _like you."

Maryse sighed. "And what is your plan?"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be having a match on Smackdown this week."

"So?"

"So Maryse, I want you to come to Smackdown this Friday."

"Why?"

"To execute the plan! Wade will be there on Friday, I have a match then so you have an excuse to come and watch. While you're backstage, just act casual and we'll see if Wade tries to talk to you."

"How will that prove he likes me? What if he just wants to talk?"

"It depends on what he says. Then you'll know if he likes you."

Maryse paused for a while before replying. "Chelle, are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will!"

"But what if Wade doesn't like me? What if he doesn't even talk to me while I'm there?"

"But what if he DOES like you? Don't you want to give the guy a chance?"

The RAW diva smiled. "Well, he is handsome. And I guess there's no harm done if the plan doesn't work, right?"

"Exactly. Don't worry Maryse. I've got your back." Michelle smiled back at her friend.

"Ok, Chelle. Now can we please get to sleep now? We both have flights tomorrow and I wanna get some rest before we leave."

"Sure. All that planning really made me tired. Good night, Maryse."

"Good night, Chelle."

Friday night; Smackdown.

* * *

Maryse was already backstage in Lay-Cool's locker room together with Michelle. The other member of Lay-Cool, Layla, left to go to the restroom.

Maryse sat down on one of the chairs, watching what was happening in the ring through the television in the locker room. On-screen, it was a tag team match between the team of Kofi and Rey against Alberto and Jack Swagger. But Maryse's mind wandered off. She was thinking about Michelle's plan.

"You think he's here yet, Chelle?" Maryse asked.

"I don't know. Just relax. Come on, you didn't want to do this in the first place and now you're acting really nervous." Michelle said as she checked her wrestling attire.

Maryse sighed. "To be honest, I thought that we wouldn't go through with this so I didn't think about it much or even worry about it."

"Well tough luck. The day has come and whether you like it or not, you're gonna have to follow my plan."

"Why am I doing this again?"

Michelle sat beside her friend and hugged her. "Love, curiosity, because I'm your best friend and you listen to me?"

Maryse gave the Smackdown diva a smile and hugged her back. "If this doesn't work, no more ridiculous plans, okay?" Maryse asked then let go of her friend.

"Deal!"

"Now, we just gotta wait for Mr. Barrett to show himself."

"I don't think we need to wait any longer." Michelle pointed to the television.

In the ring, Wade Barrett and the rest of the Corre members were talking then Teddy Long came and announced a match between any member of the Corre against The Big Show. After a few minutes they eventually left the ring and went backstage.

Michelle forced Maryse to look at her.

"This is it. Get out there and if you see Wade, say hi and let's see if he'll talk to you or something."

"I still can't believe I'm going through with this."

"Believe it, Maryse. Now come on, get goin."

Maryse left Lay-Cool's locker room and looked around for Wade Barrett. On the way, she met a few other Superstars; some wanted to have small-talk with her but she would tell them that she was busy and then leave.

Then, a few feet away from her, she saw the Englishman heading her way. Maryse paused for a few moments to think about what to do. She then remembered what Michelle said. She gathered her thoughts then walked towards him. Once Maryse got closer to Wade, she noticed that he looked a little shocked. She guessed it was because he didn't expect to see a Raw diva on Smackdown.

"Maryse?" Wade asked.

The diva smiled at him. "Yep. Nice to see you again Wade. I saw what happened, you have a really BIG match later on. That is, if you'll be the one wrestling.

The Englishman chuckled. "Yes, well, you'll just have to find out later tonight. So what brings you to Smackdown?"

"I'm here for Michelle. She has a match coming up and she wanted me to watch."

"Oh, ok."

Silence.

Maryse waited for Wade to say something but he didn't. The two just looked at each other.

Not wanting the moment to get anymore awkward, Maryse spoke up. "Well Wade, I'll see you around. Good luck tonight." Maryse then walked away.

"_So much for Michelle's plan._" she thought. "_I guess he doesn't like me after all, now to tell Michelle that her plan was a failure._"

"Maryse, wait!" Wade called.

Maryse stopped abruptly then turned back and walked back towards Wade.

"Yeah?" the Raw diva asked.

"I was thinking; would you like to go out for dinner sometime?"

Maryse took a while to answer. "I-I would love to."

Wade smiled. "Great! How's tomorrow night? You know, if you're staying at the hotel."

"Yes, around 7 pm. There's a restaurant in the hotel, we'll meet up there all right?"

"All right. See you then."

The two then went their separate ways.

While walking back to Lay-Cool's locker room, Maryse couldn't help but smile. For one thing, she knew Michelle would be very proud of herself because her plan was a success. Not only that but she got a date with Wade Barrett and she was actually looking forward to it.

She entered the locker room and saw Michelle and Layla inside getting ready for their match. Michelle immediately approached Maryse once the Raw diva shut the door.

"Well? How'd it go?" Michelle asked.

Layla joined in as well. "Chelle told me everything. Did you guys talk?"

Maryse looked at both divas then spoke. "Yes, we talked."

"And?" Michelle said, still looking at the Raw diva.

"And he asked me out on a date. We'll be meeting each other tomorrow night."

Michelle smiled like she just won the divas championship. She hugged Maryse then Layla. Then looked at the two other divas.

"Ha! What'd I tell you Maryse? Told you he likes you! You guys have a date then boom! You guys will be married in no time!"

Maryse and Layla stared at Michelle.

"Chelle, how many times have you watched Beauty and the Beast or any other Disney Princess movie this week?" Maryse asked.

"Ummmm, I'm gonna say 4. I watched Disney Princess movies 4 times this week. Why do you ask?"

Maryse shrugged. "Oh, nothing really. Just checking if you're feeling all right."

"Once she starts talking to the furniture, that's when we should be worrying." Layla added.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Guys, the furniture can't talk… I already tried talking to them. Anyways, we should get going, Lay."

Michelle grabbed Layla by the wrist, waved goodbye to Maryse then left the room.

Maryse stayed in the locker room, absently looking at the television. She thought about Michelle's plan and how it actually worked. Then she thought about her date with Wade. That's when she snapped out of her thoughts then said,

"What am I gonna wear tomorrow? Shouldn't forget that."

* * *

Author's Note: Cheers for Michelle and her successful plan! Don't forget to review. I wanna know how this fic is doing. Tell me if it's all right. Ok, until next chap!


	3. The Date

Author's Note: So, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.

* * *

"All right! Have no fear Maryse, your best friends, the members of Lay-Cool, shall take care of your outfit, accessories, shoes, hair and all of that other stuff."

Maryse was in her and Lay-Cool's hotel room. It was 4 in the afternoon and her date with Wade was at 7 in the evening. That gave her a few more hours to get ready and Michelle had instantly volunteered to pick Maryse's outfit for the evening.

"Chelle, don't go overboard with this ok? It's just one date." Maryse said as she sat on the bed while Michelle was going through the Raw diva's bag looking for clothes.

"It's not just a date, Maryse. It's a date with Wade Barrett. He could be your _soulmate_! Which is why your outfit should be just perfect." Michelle replied.

Layla sighed. "Don't go that far Michelle. It's not a happily ever after just yet."

"Thank you Layla! At least you understand." Maryse said, giving her friend a smile.

Michelle was now looking at some jewelry that she had packed. "Well it's still nice to look good on your first date with the guy. You know, first impressions and all that. Now, which necklace to wear?"

While the former school teacher was busy browsing through jewelry, her teammate Layla, sat on the bed beside Maryse and was talking to the Raw diva.

"So, what made you say yes to a date with Wade?" Layla asked.

Maryse shrugged. "I'm not sure really. I guess I just wanted to give the guy a chance."

"Well I think you made a good decision. He seems like a really nice guy."

"I agree!" Michelle chimed in. "That is, when he's not in the ring; 'cuz when he's with the Corre, it's like you just glare at one of them then a bunch the rest of the members suddenly start punching you!"

Layla stared at her teammate. "…Okaaayyyyy, anyways, you found a decent outfit yet, Chelle? If not, Maryse and I could-"

"No, no, no." Michelle interrupted. "There's no need for that. I found the perfect outfit! And it's not that flashy and not that plain."

Michelle then placed a simple black dress on the bed; followed by a pair of silver earrings and a necklace with the letter "M" on it. Then she placed a pair of black sandals beside the bed.

"What? No jacket?" Layla asked Michelle.

"I thought of that but than I had another idea. If Maryse starts to feel cold, Wade could offer her his jacket. It's more romantic that way."

"But what if he doesn't even bring a jacket?" Layla asked.

"Oh please, he will bring a jacket. I'm very sure."

"But-"

"So Maryse, whaddaya think?" Michelle cut Layla off.

Maryse nodded in approval. "Impressive. Seems like you thought of everything, Chelle."

The Smackdown diva smiled. "It's what I do best. You like it?"

Maryse hugged her friend. "I really do. Thanks Chelle."

Michelle hugged back. "You better acknowledge me at your wedding all right? Like how I was the one who planned you talking to Wade then him asking you out was the result of that plan and how I picked your outfit for your first date."

"And that I was a witness to all of this! You better mention that too." Layla said.

Maryse let go of Michelle and looked at both members of Lay-Cool now. "Like I said, don't go overboard with all this, guys. Give it some time."

"Sorry, Maryse. Guess we're just a little excited about all of this." Layla said.

"Yep, I mean come on, you've gotta be excited about this too?" Michelle asked.

Maryse paused for a few moments before answering. She gave a small smile to the Smackdown divas. "Actually, I'm kinda nervous. What if I don't say anything interesting to him? What if he doesn't laugh at a joke I might make, he might think that I'm boring or… Oh my gosh! What if there's this really long awkward silence? What do I say when that happens?"

"Awww, don't worry Maryse. It'll just come to you. Just don't think about those things too much. I'm sure you'll do fine." Layla said.

Michelle nodded her head. "Yeah, Lay's right. You just be yourself and I'm sure this date will go smoothly."

"All right I will. And if this date goes well, tomorrow, before the Raw show, I'm treating both of you guys out to lunch." Maryse said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Michelle yelled. "Ok, so outfit, check; shoes, check; accessories, check; confidence boost, check. What else… Oh! Duh, McCool! Your hair! Now just sit tight Maryse, Layla and I will take care of this."

Maryse gulped and stroked her hair for a while. "O-okay. Just please, please be gentle."

Layla waved her off. "Once again, do not worry. We've got it covered. We won't do anything 'over the top'. Now go change in the bathroom and once you come out, we'll start fixing your hair."

The Raw diva stood up. "Fine…"

Maryse took the clothes then headed towards the bathroom but before she entered, she stopped abruptly then turned around to face Lay-Cool once more.

"Wait, isn't there like a promotional signing we should be attending right now?" Maryse asked, suddenly remembering the event.

Michelle shook her head. "There is but we don't have to go. This is way more important. Besides, the others will go. No big deal. Now come on. I want you to have the perfect hairstyle!"

Maryse sighed. "All right."

* * *

"Tonight's the night my friend!" Heath exclaimed.

The Corre members were currently in their hotel suite. Wade was seated on the couch, watching some television while the other members were busy teasing their fellow Corre member about his date with Maryse later that night.

"Yeah, Wade! Heath told Ezekiel and I about how you have a thing for Maryse or should I say, how you 'fancy' her." Justin remarked.

"That's right! And we support you all the way, man. What time's the date anyway?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, around 7 tonight. I'm supposed to meet her in the restaurant downstairs." Wade replied.

"So, she's staying at the hotel too, huh?" Justin asked.

The former Nexus leader nodded his head. "That's right. I saw her last night during Smackdown backstage and that's when I asked her."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Justin volunteered to answer it as the others continued talking to each other.

"Well you still got time. It's still 4 30 pm. You nervous, Wade?" Heath asked.

"Of course I am! This is the girl I've wanted to ask out since we were both in FCW. I have every reason to be nervous. And to be honest, I'm kind of worried that things might not go well. What if we don't have anything to talk about?"

Before the other members said anything else, Justin came back with two more people.

"Hey, guess who's here!" Justin shouted to them. The rest of the Corre looked at the direction where the door was and saw Randy Orton and John Morrison.

"Well, well, so you finally got the nerve to ask her out, huh Wade?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"I told you, I would, didn't I? Wade answered.

"Now the guy's worried about the date. He thinks Maryse will get bored or something." Heath said.

It was Randy's turn to speak. "So, the ruthless Wade Barrett is afraid that his date with Maryse Ouellet won't turn out so great. Well Wade, I think you should stop worrying and just have good time. Remember, you wanted to ask her out for a while now so don't think you'll mess it up 'cuz you might really mess it up in the end."

Wade paused for a moment before answering. "I guess you're right. Thanks man."

"Ok, now that that's settled, John and I are here because there's a promotional signing going on right now at a nearby store. We're all supposed to go and Mike said that he's gonna treat us all out to some food after. You guys in?"

"Yeah we're in! But, why exactly is Mike buying food for us?" Heath asked.

Jo-Mo shrugged. "I don't know. But come on, we don't wanna miss this opportunity, right?"

"Wait, how long is it gonna be?" Wade asked, thinking about his date later that night.

"It'll only last like 2 hours which means you'll still have like 30 minutes to get ready. The store's just a short walk from here so that'll save you some time. And besides, how often does Mike pay for our food?" Randy stated.

Wade thought about this for a few moments then nodded in agreement. "All right, but only for 2 hours. I have to be here before 7."

"Trust me, Wade. You'll make it. Now come on, if we get there earlier, we could finish earlier and you wouldn't stress on time that much." Justin said.

"Listen to the guy so we can get moving. I'm hungry and I'm gonna make sure Mike will regret buying _me_ food." Heath announced.

"What you wanna eat, Heath? Something from _Wendy's_, maybe?" Ezekiel teased.

"That wasn't funny, Jackson." Heath said, glaring at the bigger man who still had a smile on his face.

"Of course it was funny! Right, Justin?"

Justin sighed then pushed his two teammates towards the door. "Let's just go."

* * *

At the promotional signing, Mike, Alex Riley, Jack Swagger, and Kofi were already there. Once Randy, John Morrison and the Corre arrived, they waited their turn to sign some autographs and answer questions.

It lasted for about an hour since the Superstars didn't appear all at once. First was Mike and Alex Riley, then Jack Swagger, then Kofi and John Morrison, then all the Corre members, and finally, Randy Orton. Once that was over, they all went to a nearby restaurant and Mike treated them all out to some food.

"So, what's up with the generosity of treating WWE Superstars to some food, Mike?" Kofi asked once they all sat in one table.

"...I lost a bet." Mike said, a little depressed.

Everybody suddenly stopped eating and listened closely to Mike.

Mike knew that they wanted to hear about what the bet was so he decided to tell them. "The bet was that I wasn't supposed to shed a single tear while watching "Marley & Me" but yeah, I cried- I mean- got teary-eyed and lost the bet."

There was a long pause but it was soon followed by a burst of laughter.

"Marley & Me, seriously?" Justin asked, a grin on his face.

"Hey! That dog was with them through their ups and downs! He was a hero that Marley." Mike exclaimed.

"Sure, ok, Mike." John said, once he finally stopped laughing.

"Just be grateful I went through with this. Now you guys get free food. Good for you…" Mike said then took a bite from his burger.

"So, glad you tagged along, Wade?" Randy asked.

"Well, the free food is good. But, what time is it?" Wade answered.

"Relax, it's still like, 5:30. You got plenty of time."

"Why? What's up with Wade?" Kofi asked.

"He's got a date with Maryse Ouellet later tonight." Heath said.

This got the other Superstars' attention.

"Oh, well, well, so you asked her out, huh?" Swagger asked.

"Yes, I did. And she said yes." Wade replied.

It was Riley's turn to ask a question. "Where is this date of yours gonna be?"

"Back at the hotel, there's a restaurant there and that's where I'll be meeting her."

"Well, cheers to Wade. Now I think this deserves another round of sodas, whaddaya guys say?" Justin asked which the other Superstars agreed to.

Justin then turned to Mike. "You heard them, Mike. Now, come on, it's on you remember? Sodas for all of us!"

The Awesome one glared at Justin. "Next time, I'll bet something against you Gabriel and let's see what happens when _you _lose."

"Whatever, Mike. Well, what are you waiting for? We want some sodas. And I'm pretty sure you don't want to anger a bunch of thirsty Superstars now do you?"

Mike let out a sigh then stood up to order the drinks. When he came back with the sodas, the other Superstars cheered.

"To Mike, for being an AWEEESSOOOMEE guy." Ezekiel said.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike said as he took a sip from his soda. Then, he spotted a DDR machine. Mike had grin on his face.

"Hey Justin." he yelled.

"What now, Mike?" the Corre member asked.

"See that DDR machine behind you?"

Justin turned around to look at it then faced Mike once more. "Yeah, so?"

"So, remember about what I said about betting against you? Well, I bet that you can't beat me in DDR."

Justin laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, I'm serious. If you lose, you have to pay for the rest of the food these guys will order."

"And if I win?"

"Well, what do you want?" Mike asked.

Justin thought about it for a while before answering. "If I win… No, WHEN I win, you have to treat us all out again tomorrow before or after Raw. Whenever we feel hungry. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shook their hands then headed towards the DDR machine. All the other Superstars turned their attention to the two.

"I think Mike's gonna win. No way is that guy losing a bet again." Jack said.

"Nah, it's gonna be Justin. Mike doesn't have that much coordination as Justin has." Alex countered.

After one song, Justin scored higher than Mike. The Raw Superstar scoffed.

"No, there's no way I'm gonna lose. There are still two more songs to play for this round. You haven't won just yet, Gabriel."

"Ok, Mike. Just remember, I want a large soda next time."

"Just pick a song and start the game."

After two more songs, Justin still got higher scores than Mike.

"What! No way, maybe I didn't stomp hard enough… Best three out of five rounds." Mike said, annoyed with the results.

"All right, but you pay for the game." Justin said.

"If that means beating you, you got it!"

"This is better than you and Mike's tables match, Randy." Jo-Mo said.

"Yeah and Mike seems more determined on winning this one." Wade added.

Randy nodded his head. "Well, whoever wins, we still get free food so I say we cheer them on."

The other Superstars agreed with him just when Mike was leading against Justin but missed one stepping and then lost.

"Gah! I almost had it! This time, I'll win for sure." Mike yelled as everyone else watched the two continue playing.

* * *

Once Maryse dressed up and after Michelle and Layla decided that it was better that Maryse's hair stayed the same with no hairclips or anything, she was ready for her date.

"Well, how do I look?" Maryse asked the two Smackdown divas.

"You look… GREAT!" Michelle exclaimed.

Layla spoke next. "I agree 100% with Chelle here. Now, it's 7:10 so-"

"What! I'm already 10 minutes late?" Maryse said.

"Relax, Maryse. That's what you call being 'fashionably late'. Now, you ready?" Michelle asked.

"I – I guess so."

"Good, now remember, just be yourself, don't worry about awkward silences or whatever. You can do this." Layla said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later tonight. Bye."

"Good luck, Maryse." Lay-Cool said as Maryse got her bag and left.

Maryse took the elevator downstairs and looked around for Wade. Not seeing him in the lobby, she decided head into the restaurant and get a table for them.

"_You can do this Maryse. You can do this._" she thought to herself once she sat herself down.

"Excuse me miss?" a waiter asked.

Maryse looked at him. "Yes?"

"Will you be dining alone?" he asked.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Maryse replied.

The waiter nodded his head then left her alone.

She wanted to call Wade but then realized she didn't have his number. So instead, she waited.

She waited for ten minutes.

Then fifteen minutes.

Then thirty minutes.

She ordered a drink then waited some more.

She waited even more then checked the wall clock behind her and saw that it was already 8:15 p.m.

Maryse wanted to wait a little while longer, but she paused and remembered that Wade was staying at the exact same hotel so he had no reason to be late. She then thought that he might have attended the promotional signing, but that was hours ago. She paid for the drink then got up and went back to her hotel room.

The Raw diva knocked on the door and Michelle opened it for her. The Smackdown diva saw that Maryse was frowning.

"Maryse? Is everything all right? Did your date go well?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"He didn't show up…" Maryse said as she entered the room and sat down on the bed.

Layla and Michelle sat down beside the Raw diva. "You ok, Maryse?" Layla asked.

Maryse bit her lip then spoke. "I guess he's a jerk both in and out of the ring…"

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Maryse… Don't forget to review. Ok, see what happens in the next chapter!


	4. Apology Accepted?

Author's Note: I just had prom and it was a bitter sweet night. But please enjoy this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.

* * *

Mike and Justin were just about done with their DDR battle. And to everyone's surprise, Mike won. He caught up with Justin just about as when their battle was ending.

So now, the Awesome one was laughing at Justin's face; the latter just smiling and nodding his head. Mike was jumping around singing his entrance theme to the annoyance of the other Superstars.

Randy approached Justin. "You let him win, didn't you?" the Viper asked once Mike was far from them.

The Corre member smiled. "Yep. I felt sorry for the guy. Besides, I didn't really lose anything."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Just watch."

Once Mike was done jumping around, he went to Justin and had a big grin on his face. "I won, which means that you gotta pay whatever these guys order next."

"That is, if they want to eat more, Mike." Justin countered.

The grin vanished. "Wha-what?"

It was Justin who was smiling now. "I don't think these guys could have another bite."

Mike shook his head. "No, no. Hey John, how bout another burger? Justin's buying."

Jo-Mo shook his head. "Nope. I have a match tomorrow night and if I eat anything else, I might actually vomit in the ring."

"How bout you Kofi?" Mike asked.

"No thanks. That's enough fries for one night." Kingston said.

"But- but"

"Too bad Mike. Well, at least you won in DDR so it's not a complete lost." Justin said as he patted Mike on the back.

Mike glared at the Corre member. "No, I demand a rematch. Whoever wins the next one has to pay for lunch tomorrow."

"Mike, give it up. Look, the restaurant's closing." Swagger said.

"Yeah, it's already 9 pm." Heath added.

"That's right. It's already 9 pm… Wait, what?" Wade asked as something just dawned on him.

"Yep. It's… oh… my… gosh…" Ezekiel said as he stared at the former Nexus leader.

It had also dawned on the other Superstars. Wade was already 2 hours late for his date with Maryse.

"You think she'll understand?" Alex Riley asked in an attempt to break the silence.

Randy scoffed. "Yeah right. I'm sure Maryse will understand that Wade's late for their first date because he was out with a bunch of other Superstars at a restaurant watching Mike and Justin Gabriel play DDR. She'll totally understand."

Wade remained silent. He hated himself. He was supposed to meet with Maryse hours ago. What would she think? Especially since he was staying at the same hotel as her so he basically had no reason to be late.

"Hey Wade. What are you gonna do about this?" Ezekiel asked.

Wade snapped out of his thoughts. "I-I don't know. I'm quite certain that she won't be in the restaurant anymore."

"And if she's still there, she must be the kindest person on Earth." Heath stated.

"But what if she isn't? We have a flight tomorrow morning and I'm pretty sure she'll be there too." John said. "What are you gonna say to her then?"

Wade shrugged. "I have no clue. She might not even look at me."

"And don't forget Michelle and Layla. Those two might not even let you get close to Maryse on the flight. They might even force you to sit at the back." Mike added.

"Well, you could just say sorry while you have the chance." Swagger suggested.

"And what exactly will his reason for saying sorry be?" Kofi countered. "Sorry for missing this date. I was out at a nearby restaurant eating food paid for by Mike."

"If you do say something like that, don't mention my name. She might find a way to blame this all on me then she'll yell at both of us." Mike said.

Justin sighed and looked at Wade. "Well, sooner or later you will have to talk to her about this. Do you have her number?"

Wade shook his head. "No; and she doesn't have mine either. Which could explain the fact why she didn't call me to say that I was already running late."

"Or she's extremely angry at you and she doesn't want to talk to you." Riley said.

"Way to support a friend in need, Riley." Ezekiel sarcastically said.

"So what are you gonna do now, Wade?" Jo-Mo asked.

"I guess I should apologize now. There's nothing else I can do, really. I just hope that she forgives me and gives me another chance." Wade replied.

"If she does forgive you, I think you should be earlier for your next date…That is, if she still wants to go on a date with you." Riley said.

"Seriously, dude. If you don't have anything useful to say, just stay quiet. All right?" Ezekiel said.

"…sorry. Just didn't want to feel left out of the conversation."

"Now then, if we have nothing else to do here, which I'm pretty sure we don't since the restaurant's closing anyway, we should all head back to the hotel for some sleep for the flight tomorrow and so that Wade can apologize to Maryse who will hopefully accept his apology." Randy suggested.

The Superstars were all about to leave when they heard Mike from behind.

"Wait!" the Awesome one yelled which made everyone look at him.

"…Do you think we could still play at least one more match in DDR?"

Justin sighed. "Mike, the restaurant's closing. But don't worry; I'm sure there are other DDR machines out there." The Corre member then pushed Mike out of the door where the other Superstars were already waiting for them.

* * *

All the other Superstars went back to their hotel rooms except for Wade who had decided to go to Maryse and apologize to her.

The Corre member knocked on the door and Michelle was the one who answered. The Smackdown diva had a glare that was almost identical to her husband's, Mark, aka the Undertaker.

"What do you want?" Michelle asked; anger very clear in her voice.

"Michelle, I know I screwed up but if I just talk to Maryse-"

"I am not letting you near her after what you just did. Besides, she fell asleep. Layla's with her making sure the poor thing doesn't wake up and start yelling at how mad she is at you. Either that or she might start crying about how upset she is."

Wade sighed. "I'm sorry, all right? It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a perfect evening."

Michelle scoffed. "Apparently that's not the case. What was so important that you had to miss a date with the Sexiest of the Sexy, huh?"

"…I was with the other Superstars at a promotional signing."

"That was at 3 in the afternoon."

"Then we all went to eat at a restaurant."

Michelle kept her glare. "So, you ate at a restaurant knowing that you had a dinner with Maryse on the same night?"

"I lost track of time."

Michelle shook her head. "That's not a very good excuse, Wade."

"I know. But I really am sorry. You think she'll forgive me?"

The Smackdown diva sighed and spoke in a calmer voice. "I don't know. All I know is that you really messed up and it's good that you're trying to make things better and you do seem sincere about it. Maybe you're not such a jerk after all."

"Maybe if I talk to her she'll think the same way too?" Wade asked.

"Actually, she was the one who called you a jerk. Then she said something in French. I didn't quite catch that part."

"Well, if I can't talk to her now, you think I could speak to her tomorrow at the airport, or on the flight?"

Michelle shrugged. "You can try. Tell you what, I admire that you came all this way just to apologize to Maryse. So, I'll help you out. Tomorrow on the flight, I'll let you sit beside Maryse. I'll make the seating arrangements. I'll tell Layla about it as well. During that time you have with Maryse, just say sorry to her and I don't know, make her not hate you."

Wade smiled. "Thanks Michelle. I guess we'll go through with this…this…"

"Plan. Let's call it a plan." The Smackdown diva grinned.

"Right. Well, I guess I should get going. Thanks for your help, Michelle. I really want Maryse to forgive me."

Michelle waved him off. "No problem. But wait,"

"Yes?"

Michelle paused before she spoke again. "To actually go through all of this, you must really like her."

Wade smiled. "Well, that's why I wanted to go out with her in the first place. See you tomorrow, Chelle."

"Yeah. See you then." Michelle closed the door, went back inside her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

Layla was still awake, watching some television.

"Who was that, Chelle?" Layla asked as she turned the television off and faced her teammate.

"Don't yell." Michelle replied.

Layla rolled her eyes. "Why would I yell? Just tell me."

Michelle spoke in a soft voice, making sure Maryse wouldn't wake up. "That was Wade."

Layla's eyes widened. She was about to say something but Michelle placed her pointer finger on her lips signaling Layla to stay quiet.

Layla shut her mouth then whispered instead.

"Wade? What did that jerk want?"

"He wanted to say sorry. And I have to admit, it looked like he really meant it."

Layla didn't believe it. "What if he's just messing with you? We don't want Maryse to get hurt again, right? What was his reason for being late, anyway?"

"He was out with the others eating at some restaurant."

Layla was about to yell but Michelle quickly shushed her which caused her to whisper once more.

"What? That doesn't seem reasonable. It's only right that he apologizes."

Michelle nodded in agreement. "Exactly. That's why I have another plan."

Layla sighed. "Oh, Chelle. Another plan?"

"Come on, Lay. The last one worked. This one will too."

"Yeah but look what happened with your last plan." Layla pointed out.

"This one will have better results. Now listen up."

Once Michelle was done telling her teammate all about the plan, Layla thought for a few moments then eventually agreed. "All right. What are you planning now?"

"Don't worry, it's really simple. So tomorrow, we'll let Wade and Maryse sit together. Wade will apologize and we'll see what Maryse says to him." Michelle explained.

"Ok. Simple enough. And no matter what, we 're there for Maryse."

Michelle agreed. "Exactly. Now, I'm gonna pack my stuff and get ready for bed."

"Yeah, you do that. Maryse and I are done. I'm gonna turn in now. Night Chelle."

"Yeah. Night, Lay."

It took a while but once Michelle was done packing her stuff, she got ready for bed and lay down on her bed. She turned off the light and sighed as she looked at her friend who had a bad night.

"I hope you know what to say tomorrow…"

Then the Smackdown diva fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Superstars and the divas all went to the airport for a Raw show later that evening.

Maryse was feeling a little better. She was at least smiling to those who would greet her but she didn't speak to the others much and she avoided eye contact with Wade.

While they were waiting to board the plane, Randy approached her. "Morning, Maryse."

The Raw diva smiled. "Morning, Randy. I'm guessing you have a match tonight. Good luck with that."

"Well thank you but, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

Maryse nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just watched a really sad movie last night. I'll get over it."

"Ok; if you say so. I guess I'll see you around." Randy said then left her alone.

Michelle and Layla arrived from the restroom and sat beside Maryse.

"Hey Maryse." LayCool said in unison.

Maryse smiled. "Hi."

Michelle frowned. "I can tell you're still upset about what happened last night. But don't worry, things will get better."

"Yeah, what Chelle said." Layla agreed.

"Thanks for cheering me up, guys. But, I'm fine. I'll get over it. I mean, seeing him every week won't make it harder, right?"

Before Layla and Michelle could answer, the three divas heard their flight number being called and along with the other Superstars, they boarded their plane and LayCool knew that it was about time for the plan to take place.

Maryse sat near the window and waited for Michelle and Layla to sit down beside her but instead, the two Smackdown divas sat on the other side of the aisle along with Mike who was still upset about his bet with Justin.

"Hey, why are you guys-" Maryse started but was interrupted by Michelle.

"You'll thank us later, Maryse."

The Raw diva gave her friend a confused look then shrugged and looked out of the window.

"_Thank them for what?_" she thought.

"Hey there, Maryse."

Maryse knew whose voice that was. She was kind of afraid to turn around but she still did. Wade was now seated beside her.

"…Hey. Looks like you're on time for the flight." she said, her voice soft. She then looked back at the window.

Wade sighed. "Look, I know that you don't want to talk to me but at least hear me out."

Maryse didn't reply.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. " Wade continued. "I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to miss our date, honestly."

Maryse was still silent.

"The reason I forgot about it was because I was at a promotional signing then I went to a restaurant with the others; I kind of lost track of time."

Wade saw Maryse's fingers twitch on the armrest. She must not like his excuse.

"It may not be a good reason to forget about our date but I'm still really sorry. Would you give me another chance?"

Maryse still didn't talk.

"Maryse, please say something."

This time, she did. Maryse faced the former Nexus leader "I forgive you…"

Wade perked up a little. "You-you do?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I'm going on another date with you."

Wade's smile disappeared. "What?"

"What you did really hurt me, Wade. Even if I forgive you, that doesn't change the fact that you still made me really upset. So, right now, I don't want to go out with you. We'll be seeing each other at work but that's it."

"But Maryse-"

"Wade, please understand. Now isn't the right time, all right?" Maryse interrupted.

The Corre member nodded his head. "All right. But don't think I won't ask you out again. You said yes the first time and I'm sure you'll say yes again."

"Well don't get your hopes up. Now, will you be sitting next to me for the whole flight or are Michelle and Layla coming back now?" Maryse asked.

Wade smirked. "Actually, Michelle arranged for me to sit beside you so you're stuck with me."

Maryse's eyes widened then she gained her composure and smiled. "It's a good thing I brought my iPod with me. Don't expect me to talk to you for the rest of the flight."

Before they took off, Maryse texted Michelle, "You are so gonna pay for this". The Raw diva knew that Michelle had received the text since she heard Michelle say "yikes" as she looked at her phone. Though Michelle no longer replied since the plane was about to take off.

Once they were in the air, Maryse took out her iPod and her earphones then listened to some music. Wade, not liking the fact that Maryse didn't want to say anything to her, decided to be the one to speak up first. He wasn't going to stay silent for the whole flight, especially sitting beside the girl he had always wanted to talk to.

Well, that was his plan but after a few minutes of silence, when he faced Maryse once more, the Raw diva was asleep. Wade smiled then decided to leave her alone. Then, Maryse moved her head so that it rested on Wade's shoulder. He was definitely not going to wake her up now.

Michelle and Layla could see them from their seats. Mike was busy watching Marley & Me again on his iPod; trying to prove that he wouldn't cry the second time he watched it.

"Look at that! Don't they look good together?" Layla said.

"Definitely. Well, we'll know what happened when we drop off our stuff at the hotel." Michelle added.

"You think she's still mad at him?" Layla asked.

"Yep. You read her text. But I'm sure she'll get over it."

"I guess your plan wasn't _that _successful." Layla said.

Michelle smiled. "Well at least she didn't yell at him, right? Let's just give Maryse some time; she can't stay mad at him forever."

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't forget to review! I want to know what you guys think of this fic. Ok, until next chap!


End file.
